Game of Thrones: Birth of a Northern Love
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A Ned/Cat story; starting with their wedding and continuing through the events of the Rebellion, seen mostly through Cat's eyes and some with Lysa. Catelyn finds herself adjusting to her new life as Catelyn Stark; praying for her husband's safe return from the war and preparing herself for going to face her new life in the North.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Birth of a Northern Love**

Chapter 1 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The sound of the birds singing woke the young auburn haired woman from her bed. Her blue eyes opened and she rose, stretching as she did so. The young woman was eight and ten years of age; her name was Catelyn Tully; she was the eldest daughter and child of Lord Hostor Tully of Riverrun. As she stood, looking out the window she contemplated what was to come. Following some drastic incidents, some of which she didn't know the full details of; Westeros had been plunged into war. Robert Baratheon, Lord of the Stormlands, was waging war on the ruling Targaryen family and their allies. He had acquired several allies too, splitting the Seven Kingdoms. Two of Robert's allies were the Starks of the North and the Arryn's of the Vale. Both families were also on friendly terms with her father. There had been plans for the Starks and Tully's to join in marriage.

'_But poor Brandon was killed, along with his father when they went to confront the King.'_ She thought sadly. _'Yet my marriage into the Stark family is still going to progress. I will no longer be marrying Brandon; but his younger brother instead.'_

She sighed as she thought of the ache she felt, knowing that Brandon had died. She had truly cared for the man, it had been her duty to marry him, but as she came to know him, it became more than simple duty.

But now, now she was marrying a man she hardly knew; the younger brother of the man she was supposed to marry. A man who, likewise, hardly knew her, yet like her, he had his duty to perform. This was especially true since, with the death of Rickard and Brandon; her soon to be husband, Eddard Stark, was now Lord of Winterfell. He was fully responsible for securing the alliance between Stark and Tully; creating stronger bonds for the allies within Robert's army.

'_This is my last day, my last hours as Catelyn Tully. After today, I will be Catelyn Stark and will need to go to the cold lands in the North.'_ She pondered quietly. _'How will I survive the cold…How long will it take to get used to it? This isn't how I thought things would happen…But, it must be done; I can do this. Just because I barely know him just now, doesn't mean I can't come to love Eddard Stark.'_

She wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure herself or simply reminding herself that, despite her difficulties in adjusting, she would manage. Taking a deep breath, savouring the feeling of the morning air. The smell helped encourage her, despite her apprehension about her wedding. She felt stronger already, confident; ready to face what the day held for her.

She had just turned away from the window; preparing herself for the arrival of her maids. The door burst open at that point, but it wasn't her maids; but her sister. Six and ten year old Lysa Tully was in a terrible state. Like Cat she was still in her sleeping shift; there were tears falling from her blue eyes. Her auburn hair was tangled; clearly she hadn't been tended to by her maids this morning either.

"I don't want to, this is madness!" Lysa wailed.

Catelyn had noticed these outbursts; they were becoming more and more frequent as this day approached. This wasn't just her wedding; but Lysa's too. Lysa was to marry Jon Arryn, Lord of the Vale. A man much older than her, even older than the girl's father. Yet their marriage was essential for the family, their honour, their duty and the alliance.

"Lysa…" She said; trying to get her sister's attention.

But Lysa was almost hysterical as she suddenly burst out. "Why can't I marry for love?! I am but a second daughter, I am not that important!

Catelyn was shocked by this outburst. "Lysa, don't say that, you are important to Father."

Lysa turned to face her; tears in her eyes. "He hates me; why else would he make me marry an old man."

At that Lysa broke down and the tears spilled forth. She impulsively throwing her arms around Cat; Cat nearly staggered but caught herself. She shook her head, carefully embracing Lysa.

She shook her head; she couldn't let this happen. She understood Lysa's point of view, but the rest of the family, the others involved in the double wedding. She knew they wouldn't, so she had to calm Lysa down, try to appease her.

"Lysa, please, listen to me." She said kindly, but firmly. "Jon Arryn is a good man; you might even find happiness with him."

Lysa shook her head as she stepped back from Catelyn.

Catelyn continued however; trying to give Lysa some feeling of hope. "Now, let's go. We're getting married the same day! Don't you see what it means? If my marriage is happy, so will be yours."

Lysa let out a few gulping breaths, composed herself and seemed to accept Cat's word. Even if she didn't actually believe it, it was enough to give her strength, to hold on to hope.

"I…very well Cat." She said at last. "I better…"

She trailed off; seeing Cat's maid's arriving. The look of surprise on their faces when they saw Lysa there. Lysa quickly acted as if nothing had happened and left. Cat smiled lightly as her maids entered.

'_She will be fine; I pray she will.'_ She thought to herself. _'Time to get ready; time to prepare for the wedding.'_

She began to remove her shift, the maids waiting to begin getting her ready for the family.

Hostor Tully stood outside the Sept, with him was his son and heir, twelve year old Edmure. He could hardly believe that his daughters were getting married today, and at the same time. True it was political matches but there was so much to hope for. There was potential for happiness, for laying strong bonds that would surely last for a very long time.

"Wow, father." Edmure gasped.

Hostor turned, following his son's gaze. He couldn't help but smile as his daughters approached. They both looked so beautiful; even though he could see a slightly distressed expression on Lysa's face. Still she covered it well and they both approached, composed and radiant.

"You look wonderful, both of you." He said softly as he embraced and kissed them both.

Cat smiled. "Thank you Father."

Hostor nodded and then explained. "We're all ready to begin; Cat, I will walk you in first; then Edmure, you will walk Lysa in."

They all nodded and took their places, ready for the wedding to begin.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Birth of a Northern Love**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Ruxi23: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I'm guessing you're referring to canon pairings, since you seem to like the pairings I do :)  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well, brides, since the sisters are getting married together on the same day.<br>Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, she is in a bit of state at the moment.  
>jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, that's the sort of thing I felt too. Something like that, we all know that during this time, she was still deeply infatuated with Petyr and had been forced to abort his child.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Eddard Stark, the twenty year old Lord of Winterfell, stood nervously in the Sept. The man who had been a second father to him, Jon Arryn, stood next to him.

'_I wonder if it's any easier for Jon; this is his fourth marriage.'_ Ned wondered. _'I shouldn't even be here; this is Brandon's place…All of this, should have been Brandon, not me. But now, with him…Now I have to take his place, in so many ways. That includes marrying the woman he was supposed to marry.'_

At that he glanced over his shoulder at the doors of the Sept. He wondered how much longer it would be; this was never something he had expected, but it was happening anyway.

"You should try and relax Eddard." Jon said softly. "You are too tense, on edge it seems."

Ned sighed. "I know, I understand Jon. It's just; we're at war, is it really the right time for weddings and such?"

Jon gave a wry smile and replied. "It may be the only time Eddard."

He sighed, Jon was right, this was war, they could be dead tomorrow. This might be their only chance of ensuring their lines continued. It was especially vital for Jon, who had no sons, no heirs. Eddard knew that if he died without a child, things would pass to Benjen, but he had felt the burden of Lordship now. He did not want that to pass to Benjen's shoulders, not while he was so young.

His worries were cut off with a sharp laugh as Robert came up next to him.

"Ah Ned, moping again."

Ned shook his head. "Robert, this is hardly the time for jokes, I'm about to be married after all."

Robert simply laughed again and shook his head. However Ned was able to smile as the shorter man next to Robert spoke.

"A wedding should be a time of joy, my friend. I know what you've told me about all this, but truly, you should try and focus on what is good here."

"Thank you Howland, I…I see what you mean." Ned replied; smiling at the Crannogman who was one of his closest friends.

They all quickly assumed their places since at that moment, the Septon stepped up and the doors opened as the Tully sisters were led. Catelyn was the first one to enter; Eddard felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw the woman who was to be his wife. She was close to his own age, very beautiful, she looked radiant. When their eyes met she smiled at him; but he saw the look in them. He knew she too mourned Brandon's loss; he swore at that moment, while he felt he could never match up to Brandon; he would do everything he could to make Catelyn happy. He felt, he knew, that was what Brandon would want. Lysa Tully followed; only the strained expression in his eyes made her slightly less radiant than her sister. Before long, both women stood beside the men who were to be their husbands. Now the Septon began and Ned tried hard to focus, but the beautiful woman at his side, proved herself to be very lovely distraction.

Catelyn smiled as she looked around the great hall. The wedding ceremony had gone perfectly; Lysa had indeed calmed down which helped her cope. Cat found that sense of warmth she felt when Eddard had kissed her still lingered. She then remembered something, something he had said as they walked to the great hall and she had attempted to talk to him.

She mentally corrected herself. _'As his wife, I am one of those closest to him. He prefers those close to him to call him Ned, it feels less formal he said.'_

She smiled at that; it wasn't something she expected from the man. He always looked so serious; yet there were times, Catelyn noticing mostly directed at her, when he smiled. She had returned his desire to use a less formal name, asking him to call her Cat. She observed her husband as he spoke to his friend, Howland Reed.

'_He is kind of handsome. Not like Brandon. But he has something in him that makes him attractive.' _She thought happily. _'I truly could grow to love him.'_

That thought made her happy; things would work out, she was sure of it. She looked around and spotted Lysa; sitting next to Jon Arryn. She bit her lip; hoping that things would work out well for them too. She turned back to Ned as he turned to face her.

"Cat." He said, smiling as he used the less formal variant of her name. "I meant to tell you. As you probably know, in the North, we pray to the Old Gods. But I've sent word back to Winterfell for them to build a Sept for you. I know leaving your home will be hard, I just hope that will help ease you in some way."

She smiled back, touched by the thoughtfulness of his gesture. "I'm sure it will, thank you, Ned."

He nodded; both of them feeling happier than they had first thing this morning.

Soon however; Catelyn found her happiness replaced with a feeling of nervousness. Her reasons were simple; it was time for the bedding. She was grateful to her new husband, and to Jon Arryn. Together they had ensured neither she nor Lysa suffered the indignities of the bedding ceremony. She now stood in the bedchambers; waiting, trying to prepare herself. No matter how hard she tried however, she couldn't shake the feeling of unease. Nothing had ever prepared her for anything like this. Not even the lessons her Septa had taught her regarding what was expected of her as a Lady and to be a good wife. It was then Ned entered, Cat stood up from the bed and smiled shyly.

"Well, we're here."

Ned nodded as he approached her and took her in his arms. "Yes; we are."

He kissed her gently; when he pulled back she saw the concern in her eyes.

"You're worried; is everything alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "It is fine; I just…I don't know what…"

She couldn't find the words, but he seemed to understand.

He smiled kindly and offered. "If you are uncomfortable, not ready, we do not have to do this now."

"It is my duty too…"She began explaining; but Ned shook his head, cutting across her.

"Duty is important, but so are respect and honour. I want to honour you, not force you."

Hearing that made her feel a little calmer.

She pulled Ned in for another kiss; in the process she began undoing the laces of his tunic and doublet. Her fingers, usually nimble, were clumsy due to lack of experience. She found he was the same. But, by the time they parted, they were both bare from the waist up. Ned let out a low, shaky breath and she smiled; realizing the effect she was having on him.

"I want to try." She said finally.

He nodded, unable to take his eyes off her body. "Alright then; but if you feel uncomfortable, ill-at-ease…or if I hurt you, don't push yourself. Simply tell me and I'll stop."

But the emotions running through Catelyn, as they finished undressed and fell onto the bed, passionately kissing and preparing to begin, told her one thing. No matter how much it was uncomfortable or hurt; she did not want him to stop.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Birth of a Northern Love**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked him :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)<br>jean d'arc: Oh yes, they were; the whole part of marrying someone you don't know, the dangers of a political marriage. The bedding ceremony can also be quite embarrassing, yes, in the books I'm pretty sure Cat mentions Ned spared her from it.  
>Ruxi23: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. I agree, of all the confirmed canon couples on the show, they are my favourite.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Catelyn awoke the following day; smiling lightly as she remembered the previous night. Their love-making had been awkward, neither of them having any experience. But it had also been sweet, both of them wanting it to happen. Some primal emotion simply took them over and they found themselves enjoying the act tremendously. She sat up and saw Ned, clad in a robe, standing by the window. He had a distant melancholy expression on his face. Catelyn bit her lip as she noticed that.

'_He knows what is to come. Today he rides off with everyone else for war.'_ She noted to herself. _'All he may be able to keep of our marriage is the memory of this one night…'_

She rose from the bed, picking up a nearby robe and pulling it on. She approached him, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Ned." She said softly.

He turned to her, smiling, although his eyes were still anguished. "Cat. Well, it is almost time."

She lowered her gaze. "Yes, I know."

"I am sorry; we've only had a brief time together." He said softly. "I wish we had longer before I had to go to war."

She shook her head. "Do not apologize; you know why you are doing this. I understand…Please Ned, come back to me."

He embraced her, looking her directly in the eyes. "I will Cat, I promise."

He pulled her close and they kissed; both hoping it wouldn't be their last.

* * *

><p>Ned sighed as he stood next to his horse. He had already ensured that he had everything. The armies of the North had all gathered, ready to march on his command.<p>

"Are you sure about this Howland?" He asked the Crannogman Lord; one of his closest friends. "Your people aren't best suited to open warfare."

Howland Reed smiled. "You speak the truth Ned, but we can still help. You'll need good scouts and we're always useful in an ambush."

Ned smiled and nodded; Howland was right about that.

"Very well, my friend. But do be careful; I'd hate to have to explain to Jyana how I was responsible for leading you to your death." He replied.

Howland smiled at that and shook his head. "Do not worry, Ned. I know how to be careful."

With that Howland went to prepare his men. Ned sighed again as he did one final check to make sure he had everything he would need.

"Why so grim Eddard?" Came the familiar and much loved voice of the man who had been a second father to him.

He turned to face him. "I don't know Jon; I feel…I just can't believe it's come to this. That Aerys could have sunk so far into madness."

Jon Arryn nodded slowly. "The Targaryen's…habits always run the risk of madness."

"What's troubling Lord Tully?" Ned asked, noting Hostor's angry expression.

Jon shook his head.

"One of his bannermen, Lord Frey of the Twins; hasn't brought his army, or even moved. All the other Riverlords have responded; but Lord Frey remains aloof and there's no time to do anything about it." He explained.

Ned shook his head; yet another trouble for them to add to everything that was happening.

Very soon everything was ready for their departure. Ned stood in Riverrun's courtyard; observing as the army mobilized and awaited their leaders. He turned to Robert who stood next to him.

"When we do this Robert, there is no going back." He warned. "I…"

Robert cut across him however. "Seven Hells Ned, I know that. But you know I have no choice in the matter. That thief Rhaegar stole your sister away; my beloved. You more than anyone, should understand how I feel!"

Ned nodded slowly. "You are right; but your actions; you are committed to see this through. This isn't just some minor skirmish or battle over Lyanna. You've turned it into a full scale rebellion. You'll be expected to see it through to the end."

"When we save Lyanna; that will be the end as far as I'm concerned." Robert growled.

"Not for the people, not for our enemies it won't." Ned replied. "Aerys won't forgive you for this; House Tyrell stands against, as does House Martell and those that serve them. Even some of the Stormlords are against you Robert and many others."

Robert sighed and shook his head. "You think I don't know all this; I do. I know for everyone else, this war isn't over until I'm either dead or sitting on that throne…But what good will it do me if I don't save Lyanna."

Ned nodded slowly; from what he could see, Lyanna's rescue was indeed important, in so many ways and not all of them personal. He had to admit, Robert seemed to have worked out a way to ensure that the entire army would see things his way. They expected Robert to become their future King, so he would use that to convince them to save their future Queen.

Finally, with a heavy sigh, Robert's mood eased and he smiled.

"This is very grim talk for so early in the morning Ned." Robert remarked. "Even if we're going into battle. I'd rather lighten the mood a little; discuss something else. Such as how things were for you last night."

"Robert!" Ned gasped, feeling the heat rise to his face.

Robert laughed. "Ah Ned, come on, we're friends, you can tell me. How was your new bride?"

Ned quirked an eyebrow and smirked lightly. "I doubt you'd feel the same way if I asked about you and Lyanna."

Robert groaned, shaking his head. "Ugh, fair point. How do you always do that Ned?"

Ned just shook his head and was about to mount his horse. But Robert stopped him, catching his arm.

"Wait a moment, Ned; your wife is here to see you."

He turned sharply. Sure enough, there was Catelyn, standing at the edge of the courtyard, watching him. He walked over to her and she smiled gently.

"I came to see you off, my lord." She stated formally. "I wish you luck."

Ned was about to reply when her smile widened and she lowered her voice. "Be safe Ned; I hope you find your sister."

Ned also managed to smile; realizing her formal act had been just that, for the benefit of their 'audience'.

"We will; I promise you that."

"It would be nice to see her." Cat remarked softly.

Ned nodded in agreement and then, with one last kiss; he said goodbye.

Cat watched as Ned returned to his horse and mounted it. Robert was already mounted; as was Jon Arryn and her father. She looked around but didn't see Lysa anywhere; Edmure was present, trying hard to keep himself under control. But there was no sign of Lysa.

'_She didn't even come to see her husband off.'_ Cat fretted.

She watched as they rode out to join their armies and began to lead them off to war.

Cat sighed as the feeling of worry settled upon her. _'So soon, married and so soon there is the danger I could become a widow. Oh please Gods, keep him safe, he does not deserve this. So good a man does not deserve to die.'_

It was only after thinking this that Cat realized she wasn't sure which Gods she meant, hers or Ned's. Perhaps both; she didn't think about it for too long however. Instead she prepared herself; she had to be strong, for her siblings, for Riverrun.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Birth of a Northern Love**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked that bit :)  
>Ruxi23: Sorry, but this is following canon; although a lot fans have pointed out that such suspicions are not unfounded. It's possible he could be; but I have to stick to the story. It won't exactly fall apart; just wait and see.<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked the little talk and the bit with Ned and Cat; Ah right, thanks for letting me know, my mistake.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The Sept at Riverrun was quiet; almost deserted. There was one person within, kneeling before the statue of 'The Mother'. Catelyn Stark raised her head, looking up at the face of the statue. She hoped desperately that her prayers were heard. She had been coming to the Sept every day to pray, ever since those bound for the war had left a week ago.

'_I hope they stay safe, all of them.'_ She thought hopefully. _'My father; his bannermen, Robert…Ned.'_

Ned was the one she prayed for the most, even more than her father, if just a little. She desperately wished to hear from him, to receive a letter, anything.

'_Just something to reassure me he is alright.'_ She told herself. _'He is a good man who does not deserve to die in something as senseless and brutal as war. I want to give him a chance, I'm certain I could love him truly, that this will work, if we had a chance to do so.'_

It was something which occupied her thoughts; in the time he was here. She had found comfort and solace from Brandon's death, with Ned. They had suffered a similar loss, they knew what the other was feeling, knew the pain. That had helped them, Cat felt, when it came to their marriage and what had come after. Now she just hoped they could take things further, to make a real and loving marriage. But for now, she would have to wait; wait and pray that Ned would return to her safely.

She stood from where she had been praying. While being the only son meant Edmure was in charge of Riverrun, it was in name only. Edmure didn't know enough about governing, he had never had time to learn properly. Cat therefore took it upon herself to sit with him during councils and such and advise him. She had experience after all, looking after Riverrun during her father's depression following the death of her mother. She was about to leave the Sept when she saw someone enter. They were walking further into the Sept, not having noticed Catelyn standing there. She smiled as she recognized the person however; it was the Septa who had taught her and Lysa when they were children. She approached the elderly woman; noting as she did, that the Septa appeared distressed. As Catelyn drew closer she heard the old woman muttering.

"That girl, she's such a mess."

Cat stopped in front of her. "Septa?"

The Septa looked up and smiled. "Ah, Lady Catelyn; sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's quite alright; what is troubling you?" She asked carefully.

The Septa sighed and shook her head sadly. Catelyn sighed as she understood.

"It's Lysa, isn't it?"

The Septa nodded. "Yes; she keeps complaining about her husband saying her life is ruined. I am afraid if she keeps making a scene, everyone will start to notice."

Catelyn sighed; she might have guessed this was the case.

She composed herself; knowing what she had to do.

"I'll talk to her Septa; don't worry about it."

The Septa nodded; a look of relief coming over her face. Cat left the Sept and went looking for Lysa. She might have expected this; Lysa, from the very start, had protested her proposed marriage to Jon Arryn. It looked like her hysterics had reached a new level; now others were beginning to notice. She finally found Lysa in the Godswood; glaring and clearly having recently been crying. Catelyn walked over briskly to her sister.

"Lysa."

Lysa spun around startled; she bit her lip when she saw her sister.

"Cat." She said, surprised. "What, what are you doing here?"

Catelyn shook her head and explained. "I was looking for you…"

"Oh." Lysa replied; glaring as she then growled. "_She_ told you!"

Catelyn sighed. "Yes Lysa; you can't keep doing this, it isn't right…"

"Isn't right!" Lysa snapped. "Oh that's easy for you to say. You're married to a kind, young and good-looking man."

Cat groaned; she couldn't let this get out of control. "Lysa."

"He didn't force you to make love to him on your wedding." Lysa continued, ignoring her sister. "While I am married to an old man who can't even get hard properly."

"Lysa, enough!" Cat yelled suddenly.

Lysa froze and Cat forced herself to calm down; she had to do this rationally.

Cat shook her head.

"I see your point Lysa; I admit, there is unfairness in this. But remember our words; what we did, it was for the good of the family." She explained patiently.

Yet despite her efforts, Lysa reacted badly to what she said.

She flared up. "Father killing my child was for the good of the family!?"

Catelyn groaned; she might have guessed Lysa would bring that up.

"Lysa; you were unmarried…" Catelyn began trying to explain.

But again Lysa reacted at once angrily. "I could've married, but father wouldn't allow it!"

Catelyn shook her head. "Yes; of course he wouldn't. You are to marry one worthy of you; that is what we must do. Having a bastard would have ruined you, ruined all of us."

Lysa glowered but Cat knew she had no choice. As much as she sympathized with Lysa; she had to be firm now, Lysa had a duty after all.

"Lysa, what are our words?"

Lysa looked at her glaring. "What kind of stupid question is that, Family, Duty, Honour."

Catelyn nodded. "Exactly; you have to stop behaving like a child, if you want Father to consider you as a woman. We will not have this family at war with itself! What would our enemies say to that?!"

Lysa glowered and stormed off and Cat sighed; shaking her head.

'_Ned, I hope you are alright; it seems there is war here at home too.'_ She thought sadly.

She returned to the castle; she headed straight for the great hall. She was trying hard to focus on helping Edmure; but Lysa's anger kept distracting her. She wished there was some way she could resolve this; before Lysa caused serious harm to herself or someone else.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Birth of a Northern Love**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah; she is. The herb is only one ingredient, it was Moon Tea after all.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's sad.<br>jean d'arc: Glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, it's her sister, she can but hope, even if we already know the truth.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and enjoyed Cat's thoughts :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Lysa scowled as she stalked through the corridors of her home. Everything was so unfair; she felt.

'_Of course; everything's fine for Cat.'_ She thought bitterly. _'She married a man close to her own age. She can talk; she's happy.'_

She shook her head as she finally reached her chambers and closed and locked the door. She fought back the furious tears as she once again lamented her situation.

'_Married to a disgusting old man; forced to give up my child and the man I truly love.'_ She growled and shook her head. _'Father is so unfair; just because it's me. If Catelyn had been pregnant with Petyr's child he would have married them in an instant. It's always about her; while I'm just a shadow.'_

That was always the one thing she could never forgive. The unfairness of her treatment compared to Cat; especially where Petyr was involved.

That also clouded her thoughts. _'Petyr, he couldn't even see past her; what was wrong with him? Cat wasn't interested, but I was right there; I told him many times. We would have been perfect; but now, now I'm stuck with Jon Arryn. Me marrying an old man is for the good of the family; what about for the good of me; nobody cares in the slightest about my feelings.'_

Still angry, she stalked over to the window.

That turned out to be a mistake; from the window she could see the very place where everything began to go downhill for her. The spot where Petyr had his ill-fated duel with Brandon Stark. Remembering that very scene reminded her of something she had almost forgotten.

'_Of course; happy or not, Cat didn't marry who she wanted to either.'_ She thought somewhat ashamed of her earlier thoughts. _'She wanted to marry Brandon, but got his younger brother instead. But at least she got someone young. I wanted Petyr, but father refused; he wouldn't even let me keep his child, so there was nothing we could do to get married.'_

She shook her head as she recalled what Cat had said to her in the Godswood. It certainly wasn't fair; Petyr was worthy; just because he had a low title didn't mean he was less worthy. He had been more than happy to take her maidenhead; she had seduced him so easily.

But even that was tainted by memories, memories she'd rather forget. _'Deny it all I want; when we made love…He said…He said Cat, not my name.'_

Yet even despite that; she was certain it was a mistake. After that, he surely felt something for her; he must know the truth of what happened and how much it meant to her.

'_Yet as soon as the truth got out, I was forced to watch helplessly as Father sent him away for no reason.'_ She thought, her bitterness returning. _'Then he tricked me; killed my baby and he dares to assume what he does is for family. He's a murderer, how dare he judge me!?'_

Shaking her head she turned away from the window, from the dark reminders the view held for her.

* * *

><p>Cat sighed sadly as she and Edmure finished for the day. She nodded to him as he left for his sword lessons. She left the great hall; her mind still on her husband.<p>

'_Ned, I hope you are alright. I never imagined things would be so hard.'_ She thought forlornly. _'That brief time I was with Ned; I felt so strong, like I could manage things. But now, now it feels like while I can manage the affairs of the Riverlands; here, things are about ready to fly apart.'_

She let out a slow breath; trying to calm her nerves. Hopefully things would get better soon.

'_Lysa is so downcast, she's acting out of anger, but when she finally holds her child in her arms, she will be better I'm sure.'_

She smiled at that thought; Lysa seemed to keenly feel the loss of the child she was to have with Petyr. Yet having a child of her own would help Catelyn was sure. She quite liked the idea of having a niece or nephew. That brought a new thought to her too.

'_Lysa and Jon aren't the only ones who made love that night.'_ She remembered, blushing. _'Ned and I…I wonder if I'll have a child of my own soon.'_

Still smiling at that thought, she began heading for her chambers.

On the way however the Maester approached her.

"My lady." He greeted her warmly.

She smiled and returned his greeting. "Hello Maester Vyman; is there something I can help you with?"

Maester Vyman held out his hand, holding two letters. "Ravens brought these letters here; they are both addressed to you. I will leave you to read them, they seem somewhat personal."

"Personal?" She queried; confused.

Maester Vyman nodded as he explained. "Maester Luwin confirmed that one is from your Lord husband; the other…is from your old friend."

Cat sighed and shook her head. _'Petyr, I might have guessed.'_

She made up her mind.

"I will take Ned's letter please. Take Petyr's…put in my father's solar please."

Vyman looked at her confused. "My Lady?"

She shook her head. "It would be too cruel to simply destroy the letter; but I have no intention to read it. I am a married woman now; I know Petyr hasn't changed, but such fancies would be inappropriate now."

Vyman nodded and gave her Ned's letter, departing with the other. She smiled lightly as she finally reached her chambers and entered. Sitting down on her bed she opened Ned's letter and read it.

_Cat;_ (she read, smiling at his use of their less formal form of address, even in a letter) _I hope you are well. Things have gone well for us so far. We have fought several skirmishes against the Targaryen's army so far; but no major conflict has occurred so far. I am well and still alive, I have not been injured, news I hope brings you great comfort. While we are yet to encounter the main Targaryen force, our scouts confirm Prince Rhaegar himself leads them. While this might make things more difficult, it might also help with finding Lyanna. I have been asked by your father to convey his wishes; he too is well and we are all in high spirits. I hope this ends soon though Cat, I hope to see you again soon._

_Your Husband, Ned._

Cat smiled, relieved; things were going better than she dared hoped. She simply prayed that this would remain the case; that she wouldn't have to wait long to be reunited with her husband.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Birth of a Northern Love**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, it sadly isn't going to get better for her, as we all know :(<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George. R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Catelyn groaned as she tried to straighten up.

'_Ugh, of all times; why did I have to fall ill?'_ She wondered fretfully. _'I can't eat a simple meal, or even smell it without throwing up.'_

She shook her head and managed to compose herself, just as Lysa entered.

"Cat; there you are, what is wrong?" She asked quickly.

Cat shook her head. "I don't know Lysa, I don't know."

Lysa quirked an eyebrow at her. "What, you go running away from breakfast, I come by to find you and hear you throwing up. That's all you can say."

Catelyn groaned; Lysa had heard her. She couldn't understand this; it had started recently, it was now two moons since Ned had left with the army.

"I seriously don't know Lysa; I wish I did." She said truthfully. "I'd give anything for this to stop; to be able to eat just one meal, without bringing it up later."

Lysa shook her head. "Ugh, if I didn't know better I'd say you were pregnant."

With that she turned and left. Although her words stunned Cat; she froze, calculating the time, everything she could, it was then she noticed something else.

'_Why didn't I see it, all the time the signs were there?'_ She wondered in disbelief. _'All this and…I've missed my moon blood for the past two moons.'_

Despite this however she had to be sure, but she needed help.

So, preparing herself, she left her chambers; going to look for one she knew she could trust with this. She finally found the person she was looking for; her Septa.

"Septa." She greeted her as she approached.

"Hello my lady." She greeted warmly; stopping when she saw Cat's expression. "Is something troubling you, child?"

Cat took a deep breath and then explained. "I've been feeling unwell Septa; I can barely eat, if I do I end up throwing up. Sometimes just the smell makes me throw up too."

The Septa stiffened as she heard that. "My Lady."

"Also…my blood is late; I've missed it these past couple of moons." Cat then admitted, blushing.

The Septa smiled lightly. "Oh my Lady, I think I know what you are saying; you should see Maester Vyman right away."

Cat nodded. "I know, I just…"

"I can gladly accompany you if you are uncomfortable." The Septa replied, reassuring Cat.

Cat nodded and together they headed to speak with Vyman. They entered and found him working at his desk; he looked up as they entered.

"My Lady; Septa; how may I assist you?" He said at once.

The Septa nodded and Cat took a deep breath, composed herself and explained about her symptoms and her suspicions. Maester Vyman nodded and, once ready, began to examine her. Once he was finished he smiled.

"You had the right suspicions, my lady, you are indeed pregnant." He said.

Catelyn gasped. "Really; that's wonderful."

She smiled and a little later, decided to ask the Maester.

"I need to send a message to Ned, he should know."

Vyman nodded and soon, Cat began writing the message. She could hardly wait; she and Ned had certainly fulfilled their duty. She could only hope that Ned would return now, it would be truly tragic to have to raise her child as a widow.

Later, as she began composing the letter; she heard the knock at the door. She turned and stood.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Lysa and Edmure stepped in. Edmure immediately hurried over to her and embraced her.

"Congratulations Cat, we just heard." He said excitedly.

Catelyn smiled and returned the embrace. "Thank you Edmure, I can still hardly believe it. Ned and I are really lucky."

Lysa shook her head. "Lucky, I don't think that's the right word Cat. This is more than luck."

Catelyn laughed and also embraced her sister.

"Thank you Lysa." She said kindly. "Do not fear I'm sure you'll time will come soon."

Lysa merely nodded; she was happy for her sister, despite the unpleasant memories the news held for her. However she did not begrudge Cat her happiness; she truly hoped that things would go well. She was in fact, rather interested in seeing her niece or nephew.

Cat smiled happily. "I have to write to Ned; to let him know. I just hope everything will go well."

They nodded and left, allowing Cat to finish working on her letter. Cat read the letter over and then nodded, smiling to herself.

'_That will have to do, I just hope, when he gets that everything is still alright.'_ She thought carefully.

Finally she stood up and went off to send the letter to her husband.

Ned sighed as he sat in his tent. They had just fought in yet another battle. Another skirmish; there had been some larger battles; finally, things were progressing to a conclusion. He was sure it wasn't much longer now; they had received reports of Rhaegar Targaryen leading a vast host towards the Trident. All of Robert's allies, having finally settled various disputes within their various domains, were gathering. The armies would soon clash in what would likely be a decisive battle.

He pondered the situation. _'Things have advanced quickly. But for how long can we maintain this momentum. Will this be were things change…Will we; no, we must stay focused. Robert has led us this far, he will continue to lead us into victory.'_

He sighed heavily. Just then a messenger entered the tent.

"My lord, a raven brought this for you."

Ned nodded and took the letter. "Thank you."

The man left and Ned sat down, opening the letter. He began to read as Robert entered.

"Ned…" He began, stopping when he saw Ned was reading.

He waited although he was surprised to see the changing expression on Ned's face.

Finally Ned looked up and saw him. "Robert I…"

Robert smiled and nodded. "Relax; I just came to talk to you. What was that letter?"

"It was from Cat." Ned explained with a smile. "She…She's pregnant."

Robert laughed and clapped Ned on the back. "Excellent, congratulations Ned."

Ned nodded slowly. "Thank you…"

"Ned, don't start; I understand, this is war, you might die and not see your child." Robert remarked. "But you should at least celebrate the child's future birth, come."

Ned smiled and nodded. "Very well then Robert, let's go."

So they headed out to find something to drink and celebrate the upcoming birth of Ned's first child.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Birth of a Northern Love**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, it does.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, he is :)<br>Wolfigrl2013: Thanks :)  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed both chapters; yeah, it's pretty sad for Lysa. Glad you liked that part and Cat's pregnancy :)<br>jean d'arc: Yeah, it's a shame, really sad :)  
>Ruxi23: That's fine; yeah well, read on and see, glad you liked the note. Yeah it's pretty sad and I have, I think you mean am I going to write more from his perspective, in which case, yes; it will crop up from time to time.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Catelyn smiled as she sat in the Riverrun nursery; she was watching as it was being set up for the arrival of her child. She was now five moons pregnant; her belly had swollen and still growing larger. She sighed contently and gently touched her stomach; already feeling love for the new life growing there.

'_The babe kicks a lot; I suppose that means he is well.'_ She thought to herself. _'Children, I always wanted a child of my own; no I am to have Ned's. I just hope I prove worthy.'_

She continued to observe the nursery being set up as Lysa came in.

"Cat, how are you doing?" She asked almost immediately.

Cat smiled. "A little tired; but I'm fine; I've never been happier."

Lysa nodded slowly; watching as Cat retreated within her thoughts again. She had seen her sister do things like that of late.

Lysa knew all too well what she was doing. _'She drifts into her thoughts, making plans, wondering about the future. Trying to make decisions about her child…She isn't even aware that such fancies can be shattered so easily; like mine were.'_

She wanted to warn Cat, to tell her that all it took was one incident. One thing going wrong, and it would be over. But she couldn't do so; there was also something she was ashamed to admit. One bitter part of her wanted something to happen, at least so Cat could understand Lysa's pain.

It wasn't just the loss of Petyr's child that roused those bitter feelings in Lysa. It was something more recent. Cat had only had one night with her husband; yet she was pregnant. Lysa had the same, yet, despite being younger than Cat, she remained without child. She speculated on the reason for it; it certainly didn't help that her husband was so old. But she had a terrible suspicion that wasn't the only reason. She had been so caught up in her musing that she started when she saw Cat jump and heard her short cry.

"Cat…" She began, worriedly; but then saw her sister was smiling.

Cat looked up at Lysa, a hand on her swollen stomach. "The babe just kicked."

Lysa's jaw tensed at the painful memories that statement conjured; but for her sister's sake said nothing. Cat however knew more than she was letting on; she saw Lysa's change in expression and knew what had caused it.

"Lysa…" She began, wishing to try and ease her sister's pain.

Lysa shook her head. "Excuse me a moment Cat, I need to be alone for a while."

With that Lysa left and Cat sighed. She just hoped that when the men all came back from war, Jon and Lysa were able to have their own child. It would hopefully go a long way to healing Lysa's pain. Sadly she leaned back in her chair, wincing at the pain in her back; another unfortunate side effect of her pregnancy. Still, she knew it wasn't much longer now.

Lysa sighed; shaking her head; she should've known.

'_The pain, it is still too great. Cat's all happy at the moment; she says those things without thinking. Without realizing how they'll affect me.'_ She pondered sadly. _'She can't help it; it's just the way she, now that she's pregnant, it's all she can think about.'_

That part at least Lysa could understand; back when she had been pregnant, it was the only thing on her mind. She shook her head; Cat kept trying to 'help her feel better' by telling her, once her husband came back, she'd have a chance for a child of her own.

'_She doesn't get it, it's so unfair.'_ Lysa lamented quietly. _'__Cat has a husband who likes her, she's pregnant and she'll keep her first child. I lost mine and I am trapped with an old man, I am supposed to be fucked by him until he makes me pregnant... I don't even want a child by him, I want Petyr's!'_

The pain of that loss was too intense; she could hardly stand it. It always made her angry beyond all reason. Trying to force those thoughts away she quickened her pace; seeking out her destination quickly. She soon found it, her father's solar, and entered.

She began pacing the room; trying to calm herself. It irked her that this was the only place she could really be alone. Anywhere else she'd have servants or her overly curious brother to contend with.

'_Not to mention that bothersome old Septa.'_ She reminded herself. _'She keeps sticking her nose into my business; like she has any right. I am not a child anymore; I don't need her anymore, she should see that and leave me alone.'_

Still; she knew she'd be alone here; father was off fighting in the war. The only other person who really came here was Maester Vyman, and right now, he had no real reason too. She sat down at the desk and took a deep breath; she just needed time to cool off; then she'd be ready to go and see her family, and the others in the castle, again. It was then she saw something; it was tucked away partially under other letters. But Lysa noticed the handwriting on it and her heart leapt.

'_Petyr, he wrote; but why would…'_ She wondered; startled.

Slowly she pulled out the letter and read it. She grimaced as she did so. It was addressed to Cat, not to her; that was the first blow. At first however; as she read she calmed down from that slight. The letter offered his condolences to Cat about Brandon's death. It was the bit after that however that changed Lysa's mood for the worse. He confessed his love to Cat and went on to say that the Gods took Brandon because he might have caused her pain and they spared her from that. It also contained a proposal of marriage and a promise to never hurt her, pledging his eternal love. Furious tears stung Lysa's eyes; her only condolence being, it's unopened state confirming, that Cat hadn't read it. She threw the letter in the fire and fled back to her room, cursing everything.

Unaware of all this; Cat sat in her room. A warm smile on her face as she affectionately rubbed her swollen stomach.

'_Not much longer now, little one.'_ She thought happily. _'A son, it will be a son I hope. I can give Ned an heir.'_

She winced yet smiled again as the babe kicked again. _'Certainly an energetic one. I wonder, just how much will becoming a mother change me…It's frightening, but exciting at the same time.'_

She did everything she could to mentally prepare herself; she was waiting not only for the birth of her child; but a message from Ned. She had sent word to him again, informing him of her progress with the child; she was hoping he would reply soon. She remained in anticipation however; looking forward to that moment when she could send him word, following the child's birth. She just wished she could see his face when he heard his child had been born.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Birth of a Northern Love**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Pretty much yeah, it takes roughly a month for the moon to complete its cycle.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Awww, sorry to say I don't think even that would help, sadly :(<br>jean d'arc: I must say I agree with you whole heartedly; it is an interesting thought and quite heart-breaking :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Catelyn sighed as she struggled to rise from her chair. Her stomach had grown and she now had difficulty standing up and sitting down. She was also more tired than ever, her child kicked a lot more too. Seeing her struggle, Edmure hurried over and helped her to her feet. Placing a hand on her stomach she smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you Edmure." She said softly.

He smiled. "Are you going to be alright Cat?"

She nodded and replied. "Of course; I couldn't be better. It's just, it's nearly time."

Edmure nodded at that and they left the great hall. Cat knew her words were true; her babe was due any day now, waiting for that moment had her on edge. This also changed her mood considerably and as such, she was a little short-tempered at times. Luckily her siblings seemed to understand this and did their utmost to ensure there was little to bother her. Shortly after they left the great hall Lysa joined them and they began to walk. Then, suddenly, without any warning, it happened. Cat felt the sudden pains; quite unlike anything she had felt before. Despite that she was certain she knew what they were, there was only thing they could be after all.

Her siblings both started when she yelped and clutched her stomach. She looked up at them, gritting her teeth through the pain.

Lysa spoke first; catching on almost immediately. "It's time."

Cat nodded and immediately Lysa began taking Cat to the birthing bed. Following her quick words, Edmure ran to get the Maester. Before long Cat found herself lying on the birthing bed; groaning in pain. Maester Vyman was present, for support, but he wasn't performing the delivery.

'_This child will be the heir to Winterfell if a boy.'_ Cat told herself; trying to stay calm, despite the pain. _'That's why Winterfell's Maester is delivering the babe. Oh Gods, it hurts, it hurts so bad…But I must, I must stay strong, for the child's sake.'_

She couldn't help herself she began praying, hoping; but she wasn't actually praying to any Gods; but rather, to her husband and it was more of a plea than a prayer.

She groaned as a fresh wave of pain hit. _'Ned, please, give me the strength I need to make it through this. Oh please, let the child be healthy.'_

For all her thoughts and hopes about it being a boy; that was Cat's only real concern. That the child was healthy and strong. She cried out in fresh pain; Maester Vyman did what he could to comfort her. Maester Luwin also spoke, encouraging her as best he could. She listened to them carefully; their voices helping keep her calm throughout the pain.

Outside the room, Lysa and Edmure sat, waiting in an agony of suspense, listening to Cat's screams. The Septa sat with them; just as worried. As they sat another scream came from within the room; Lysa winced.

"Oh Cat, I hope everything is alright." She said in a shaky voice. "I pray she makes it."

Edmure looked at her in confusion and worry. "Why wouldn't she?"

Lysa turned to her brother; biting her lip; she looked up at the Septa who sighed.

"It's a delicate situation Edmure; no matter who it is, sometimes things can go wrong." The Septa explained.

Lysa nodded and said sadly. "That's what happened to Mother."

Edmure stiffened and lowered his head; Lysa saw this and quickly took his hand.

She explained. "There was nothing that could be done. Like now, if something goes wrong, there's nothing that can be done. I, more than anyone, want Cat to be well, for this to go right. But we have to keep in mind; the Gods have their own will."

The Septa nodded and Edmure slowly lifted his head and also nodded. They sat waiting, praying and hoping. Edmure flinched however as Cat screamed again but quickly marshalled his fear. He had to stay strong, for his sister's sake. For all the times Cat had been strong for him; it was time to return the favour any way he could.

It was some hours later that they were finally allowed into the room to see Cat. Edmure was worried but those worries finally vanished when he saw Cat, sitting upright on the bed. She was tired and wan looking; but she was smiling. In her arms was a small person, wrapped in a warm blanket. They approached and Cat turned her head towards them, moving to show them the new arrival.

"A son." She said proudly.

They all smiled observing the little boy. He was perfect; he had soft auburn fuzz on top of his head and Tully blue eyes. His facial features were similar to those of his fathers, but the rest of his features were undoubtedly his mothers.

Finally, Edmure asked. "What's his name?"

Catelyn smiled widely and replied. "I wanted a good strong Stark name for him. I decided on Robb."

They all smiled happily, glad at her choice and seeing her happiness. Finally, a week later, Cat smiled; she had just finished composing her letter to Ned, informing him of the birth of his son. She had just sent it and stood cradling her boy in her arms. She could hardly wait; she just needed to wait and hope, hope that Ned was still alive, that he would come back. She prayed that he would come back, to see his son.

* * *

><p>Ned sat in his tent; the war had taken a drastic turn. They had just won a key victory at the trident. Rhaegar Targaryen was dead; now the battle seemed to have shifted, with momentum being completely on their side. They had only suffered one major loss in the war; and that was the Battle of Ashford. But it hadn't affected their overall campaign, much to his relief. As he considered all this he decided to stretch his legs. He stood and left the tent. He looked around the camp; they were already preparing for the next step in their campaign. Just then he spotted a messenger approaching him; he smiled, already anticipating the message from his wife. The messenger bowed as he stopped in front of him.<p>

"Another message from my wife?" He queried with a smile.

The messenger nodded, also smiling. "Here my Lord."

He took it and began to read. As he read he froze; eyes wide in disbelief as he read the message.

'_This, this is amazing; finally she, she managed it.'_ He thought gladly.

Robert arrived at that precise moment.

"Robert." Ned greeted his friend with joy. "I've just heard from Cat; she did it, I…I have a son."

Robert smiled widely and clapped Ned on the back. "Congratulations Ned; well, looks like we're due another celebration."

Ned laughed and nodded; he could still scarcely believe it.

'_I have a son.'_ He thought happily, already waiting in joy for the day he'd hold the boy in his arms.

* * *

><p>It was a few months later; Cat was standing in the nursery. She was currently cradling Robb, nursing him as she smiled to herself. The feeling of pride at holding her son in her arms; the overwhelming desire to nurture and raise this boy, all of it was new to her. All the same however, she felt how strong her desire was, to be the best mother she could. She heard the door opened and turned slowly. Lysa was approaching her; breathless.<p>

"Oh Cat, I just heard, the war is over; they're coming back, they all lived; father, our husbands."

Cat smiled widely. "That's great, we better get ready, we'll want to go down and see them when they return."

Lysa nodded slowly; Cat couldn't believe it; at last, her husband had returned to her, he would see his son. They would at last be together again and their family would hopefully grow from there.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Birth of a Northern Love**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Yup :)<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it :)  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you've been enjoying it; well, it is pretty bad for her, oh, things might go a little differently than you think, read on and see.<br>Ruxi23: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, if Jon really is Ned's son, I'd say around that time he probably did; well, I wouldn't say completely downhill; anyway, read on and enjoy.**

Now onto the chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Cat smiled as she stood waiting; her son in her arms. Little Robb was gazing around in wonder; fussing when he was prevented from seeing things, due to being cradled in his mother's arms. She smiled gently and kissed his forehead.

"Your father will be here soon Robb." She said softly. "You'll see him soon."

Robb stopped fussing and looked up at his mother, eyes wide, innocent and curious. She smiled and continued to wait. She could see the approach of the Tully army; of her father; she knew Ned would be with him. She could hardly wait; her excitement growing. Yet she forced herself to remain composed; she wasn't 'Little Cat' anymore after all. She was a grown woman, married and a mother; she needed to have a certain dignity. So she stood and waited; she watched as they approached; she smiled and greeted her father warmly. He was pleased to see her and was happy to see his grandson. Then Cat saw him and she straightened up; smiling widely. Her husband was home, he would finally meet his son. She bit her lip; Ned was changed, war had changed him; he seemed stronger now, also darker. It was clear something was deeply troubling him too. He was alone, the only one of his bannermen riding with him was Howland Reed; the Crannogman. He had an equally serious expression to Ned.

When Ned saw her however he smiled and dismounted. He walked over to her, smiling happily.

"Cat, I missed you so." He said as he stopped before her and kissed her.

She returned the kiss and replied. "I have missed you too, Ned. There is someone you should meet. Your son, Robb."

He smiled wider and gently took Robb, cradling him.

"Hello Robb." He greeted the little boy with great warmth. "I'm your father."

Robb stared up at him for a long, silent moment, before smiling and reaching up, trying to touch his father's face. Ned laughed and moved so he was cradling Robb in one arm, the other around Cat's waist.

"He's perfect." Ned said happily. "It seems so many of us are receiving blessings, despite all the death and horror."

Cat looked at him, surprised. "What do you mean?"

Ned smiled and explained. "Howland received word from home too; he has a daughter now."

"He doesn't seem very happy." Cat said softly.

Ned sighed. "Things have…happened; he is happy, but he can't stop thinking about it. I'll…I'll explain later, let's go home now."

Catelyn nodded, it was time, time for her to go to Winterfell.

Soon they were riding north with Howland; it turned out Ned and Howland had rode ahead of the Northern Army, as they had now joined them and they were heading North now. Ned considered everything and sighed sadly.

_'Oh Cat...'_ He thought sadly. _'To think you gave me something so precious when I am about to break your heart...'_

Soon he would meet up with the people Howland had trusted and he would have to reveal the truth to Cat. Or at least; what he needed her to believe the truth was.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Birth of a Northern Love**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
>Ruxi23: Many people believe so, myself included :)<br>jean d'arc: Yup, everything is great; you're making it sound all terribly dramatic; if it was really as bad as that, their marriage wouldn't have been as good as it was.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like him :)<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well; I couldn't really think of how to do a scene like that. So bit of a time jump here, enjoy.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Catelyn sighed as she observed her son playing, with that boy. Jon Snow, the bastard. She shook her head.

'_I'm sorry Ned._' She thought sadly. _'__As hard as I try, I can't love Jon. He's Ned's. But he's not mine. He's a sweet child and Robb loves him, it is good for him to have someone of his age to play with. But when I look at Jon, I see the ghost of his unknown mother.'_

Despite her worries she had something else on her mind. Something which allowed her to avoid thinking of Jon; she had news for her husband. She smiled happily as she headed to her husband's solar. Ned looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Cat, good to see you." He said happily. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Cat readied herself and spoke. "I have news, my lord…I am with child again."

As she hoped Ned smiled widely and stood up, coming around the table. They embraced and kissed, Ned's hand coming to touch her still flat belly.

"Perhaps we'll be lucky and have a daughter this time." He said cheerfully.

Cat was surprised at that. "A daughter?"

He nodded and then remarked. "One that will look just like you."

She laughed and they kissed again; overjoyed that their family was going to grow again.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
